five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Foxy
(Może szukałeś/łaś The Mangle z drugiej części gry?) Antagonista w grze Five Nights at Freddy's. Jest uważany za jednego z najtrudniejszych przeciwników, ponieważ jest bardzo szybki, a odległość między nim a graczem wynosi jedynie dwa pokoje. Jest dość specyficznym przeciwnikiem. Jego startową lokacją jest Piracka Zatoka, z której zaczyna biec w stronę Biura by się do niego dostać. Robi to od nocy drugiej (ekstremalnie rzadko od nocy pierwszej), jeśli gracz patrzy na kamery za rzadko lub za często to foxy wyjdzie z pirackiej zatoczki i zaatakuje nas. Five Nights at Freddy's '' '''Wygląd Foxy nosi starte, lniane spodnie. Ma dziury w kostiumie gdzie część jego endoszoszkieletu jest widoczna. Ma prawdopodobnie złamaną szczękę. Na prawej dłoni ma hak i opaskę na prawym oku (jak każdy pirat),która podnosi się w chwili ataku na Gracza. Tak jak wszystkie animatroniki, Foxy posiada uzębienie. Jednakże jego zęby wydają się być najostrzejszymi wśród wszystkich postaci, przypominają rzeczywiste kły, podczas gdy zęby innych animatroników przypominają ludzkie protezy, albo zęby roślinożerców. Wyróżnia się u niego motyw piracki, posiada kilka złotych zębów, jak bogaty pirat. Lokacje Jest wyjątkowym bohaterem, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do innych animatroników'' może biegać. Zaczyna w Pirackiej Zatoce-najpierw widać jego twarz za kurtyną, potem wolno z niej wychodzi, a następnie zaczyna biec Zachodnim Korytarzem. Jeżeli natychmiast nie zamkniemy drzwi, wbiega do biura. '''Zachowanie' Foxy jest trudnym i agresywnym przeciwnikiem. Należy pamiętać, aby nie przesadzać z obserwowaniem go, lecz nie można również nie obserwować go w ogóle. Balans może być trudny do znalezienia, aczkolwiek trening czyni mistrza. Jeśli gracz zdąży zamknąć drzwi, zanim Foxy wbiegnie do Biura, zacznie on uderzać w nie, co poskutkuje dodatkową utratą energii. Czasem zdarzy się bug i jeśli otworzymy drzwi to będziemy jeszcze słyszeć uderzenia w drzwi. Czasami kiedy uderzanie ustąpi może znów wrócić za kurtynę. Drugim sposobem aby poskromić Foxy'ego należy obserwować Pirate Cove żeby nie uciekł. Jeżeli gracz będzie mało cierpliwy w końcu opuści pomieszczenie i rozpocznie swój sprint, wtedy nie należy patrzeć na korytarz którym biegnie tylko zdjąć kamerę i zamknąć drzwi. Fazy aktywności Foxy'ego posegregowane chronologicznie: # Foxy jest całkowicie schowany za kurtyną. # Kurtyna jest lekko uchylona, pozwalając graczowi na zobaczenie twarzy Foxy'ego. # Foxy wyszedł zza kurtyny i jest schowany w cieniu przed kamerą. # Foxy znajduje się bliżej wyjścia. Czasami tabliczka "Sorry! Out of Order" zamienia się na "IT'S ME", wiadomość, która może być halucynacją. # Foxy wyszedł z Pirate Cove i zaczyna biec w kierunku gracza. # Jeśli gracz zamknie drzwi, Foxy będzie w nie uderzał, co skutkować będzie utratą części energii, a to z kolei sprawia, że noc jest trudniejsza. Jeśli gracz nie zdąży zamknąć drzwi, Foxy wbiegnie do Biura. '''''Ciekawostki * Istnieje teoria, wedle której Foxy to animatronik'' odpowiedzialny za The Bite of '87. Jego szczęka wydaje się być złamana, a zęby są wystarczająco ostre, aby móc odgryźć część mózgu. Dodatkowo, jeśli FNaF2 jest tak naprawdę prequelem, to dodatkowym dowodem może być to, że tam szczęka Foxy'ego jest nieuszkodzona. Podczas jumpscare'a w 2 części gry Foxy skacze na głowę gracza, co oznacza, że to Jeremy Fitzgerald mógł być ofiarą. * Foxy wychodzi podczas pierwszej nocy ekstremalnie rzadko.' Aby to zrobił gracz nie może patrzeć na kamery przez 1 minutę i 15 sekund. * Foxy wraca do Pirackiej Zatoki tuż po trzecim uderzeniu w drzwi. Może wystąpić bug, w którym Foxy znika całkowicie do końca nocy. * Jeśli gracz zauważy, że Piracka Zatoka jest pusta ma około 5-10 sekund bez patrzenia na Zachodni Korytarz, aby zamknąć drzwi. Może to pomóc w przejściu nocy. * Foxy jest jedynym animatronikiem'', który może poruszać się nawet wtedy, kiedy gracz obserwuje go za pośrednictwem kamery. * Foxy, tak jak Chica, nie pojawia się w halucynacjach. * Inaczej niż w przypadku pozostałych animatroników, ekran nie trzęsie się kiedy gracz zostaje zabity przez Foxy'ego. * Foxy jest jedynym podstawowym animatronikiem, ''który nie pojawił się w trailerze. Prawdopodobnie został dodany krótko przed wydaniem gry. * Foxy jest jedynym bohaterem gry, którego głowy nie ma za Kulisami. Prawdopodobnie jest to dlatego, iż Foxy został wyłączony, a jego głowa zniszczona lub wyrzucona. * Animacja śmierci zadanej graczowi przez Foxy'ego może być anulowana, jeśli moc się wyczerpie. * Istnieje teoria według której Foxy ma dobre intencje i biegnie do gracza aby sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Jego system jest jednak uszkodzony przez co wydobywa z siebie krzyk. Gracz umiera w skutek zawału, kiedy Foxy wbiega do jego Biura. * Ale teoria powyżej wydaje się być obalona, ponieważ Foxy umie śpiewać. Oznacza to, że Foxy chce zabić gracza krzykiem. * Foxy jest jedynym animatronikiem, który kiedykolwiek przebywa w Pirackiej Zatoce. * Pierwotnie w pierwszej części, zamiast niego po Zachodnim Korytarzu miał biec Bonnie. Można to zauważyć w trailerach gry. * Foxy może zacząć śpiewać gdy jest w Pirackiej Zatoce. Nie wiadomo co wywołuje u niego takie zachowanie, lecz wydaje się to robić tylko gdy jest całkowicie zasłonięty kurtyną. * Na samym początku jego jumpscare'u można zauważyć, że ma zamkniętą szczękę, co może sugerować, że tak naprawdę nie jest ona zepsuta. * Kiedy Foxy uderza w drzwi za 1 uderzeniem zabiera nam to trochę energii. * Kiedy Foxy wbiegnie do Biura na początku ma zasłonięte oko. * Kiedy Foxy wbiega do Biura na monitorach przed graczem widać rękę Foxy'ego. * Kiedy Foxy biegnie korytarzem możemy zdjąć i założyć szybko kamerę i zobaczymy obraz jak bez kamery. * Istnieje bug gdzie otwierając lewe drzwi krótko po dobiegnięciu Foxy'ego do nich można nadal usłyszeć walenie o drzwi. * Istnieje błąd, gdzie możemy "zabić" Foxy'ego. Wystarczy w idealnym momencie zamknąć drzwi, kiedy Foxy biegnie Korytarzem, co skutkuje całym dźwiękiem jumpscare'a, ale nie kończymy gry. ''Galeria'' Foxy Running Gif.gif Foxy.jpg Output_b2VZwk.gif Satan be runnin.gif Latest.png|Hak Foxy'iego 185px-QBJASc2.png 185px-338.png 185px-553.png 2015-03-05_00002.jpg Five Nights at Freddy's 2 '''Wygląd Jego strój jest jeszcze bardziej poszarpany,widać wystające przewody, a na lewym uchu nie ma kostiumu. Zęby endoszkieletu są lekko widoczne, jak u każdego starego animatronika. Futro na nogach jest prawie niewidoczne, przez co widać jego animatroniczne nogi. Tak jak Chica, ma 3 palce zamiast dwóch. Dziwnym jest to, iż jego oczy na teaserach są widoczne jako złote diody, podczas gdy w Trailerze ma wciąż swoje żółte oczy, jak w pierwszej części gry. Jak każdy stary animatronik, z wyjątkiem Freddy'ego i "Golden Freddy'ego, nie ma brwi. Czarne "kropki" na jego pysku zostały usunięte. Hak Foxy'ego wydaje się być ostrzejszy i może się obracać, oraz skręcać. '''Lokacje' Na obrazie z kamer można go zobaczyć jedynie w środku Części/Serwis, gdy nie ma tam żadnego innego animatronika. Pojawia się tam też, gdy zostanie spłoszony z Korytarza. Zachowanie Jego zachowanie znacznie różni się od tego z pierwszej części gry. Zaczyna w Części/Serwis, następnie idzie prosto do korytarza przed Biurem, skąd próbuje dopaść gracza. Foxy, tak jak Marionetka ignoruje maskę. Można go spłoszyć tylko poprzez zaświecenie na niego latarką kilka razy (około pięciu). Phone Guy wspomina, że to go "resetuje, bądź ogłusza" i powoduje, że wraca do Części/Serwis, a także rozpoczęcie cyklu od nowa. Kiedy w pokoju pojawi się BB, gracz nie będzie miał możliwości skontrowania ataku Foxy'ego. O ile nie zbliża się 06:00, oznacza to natychmiastową przegraną. Ciekawostki * Jego wygląd w trzecim teaserze przypomina wygląd z pierwszej części gry, nie licząc oczu endoszkieletu. * Jest jedynym animatronikiem, który jest odstraszany przez samo światło. Inne, oprócz Marionetki odstraszanej przez muzykę, są odganiane przez maskę. * Podczas trzeciej nocy Phone Guy mówi, że Foxy zawsze był jego ulubieńcem. * Podczas Custom Night, Foxy jest aktywny, nawet jeśli jego AI jest ustawione do 0. Gdyby nie był aktywny, to BB nie byłby aż tak niebezpieczny będąc włączonym. * Gdy Foxy będzie widoczny w Części/Serwis może się przeteleportować na kamerze. Jest to najprawdopodobniej bug niedostrzeżony przez Scotta Cawthona. * Jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej aktywnym starym animatronikiem, w przeciwieństwie do pierwszej części gry. * Foxy, Kukiełka i Toy Chica są jedynymi animatronikami, które nie wchodzą do biura przed atakiem. * Istnieje ekstremalnie mała szansa, że na początku ataku Foxy'ego gracz przetrwa do 6 rano. * Jego jumpscare może pokazać się podczas jednej z minigier (Go, go, go!) pod warunkiem, że gracz ją ukończy. * Rzadko można zobaczyć obraz bezokiego Foxy'ego, który przypomina bezokiego Bonnie'go z pierwszej części gry. ** Można go zobaczyć rozpoczynając noc, najczęściej podczas trzeciej i siódmej. ** Także podczas edytowania ustawień w nocy siódmej. * Podczas nocy szóstej Foxy może losowo atakować gracza bez pojawienia się na Korytarzu, bądź przy pojawieniu się tam na krótką chwilę. * Foxy może atakować nawet jeśli inne animatroniki są wewnątrz Biura. * Foxy, The Puppet, Balloon Boy i The Mangle to jedyne animatroniki które nie pojawiają się w menu głównym gry. * Istnieje błąd, przez który Foxy może atakować przez monitor gdy gracz na niego patrzy. * Jest jednym z pięciu animatroników które nie pojawiają się w szybach wentylacyjnych. Cztery inne to Freddy Fazbear, Toy Freddy, "Golden Freddy'' i The Puppet. * Jumpscare Phantom Foxy'ego z 3 części jest nawiązaniem do tego z części 2. * Jeżeli dobrze przyjmiemy się jumpscare'owi Foxy'ego, widzimy, że skacze on zbyt nisko, aby dotrzeć zębami do czoła-czyli po prostu by uszkodzić płat czołowy. W jumpscare Mangle widzimy natomiast, iż to jej/jemu najłatwiej jest dotrzeć do płatu czołowego. Może to oznaczać, iż to Mangle spowodował/a The Bite of '87, lecz są to tylko domysły. * Kiedy Foxy jest sam w korytarzu,ma otwartą szczękę jak zwykle,ale kiedy jest z innym animatronikiem w korytarzu ma ją bardziej otwartą. Galeria Foxy sin Ojos.jpg Foxy Down The Hall.png 640px-Foxy2 deactivated.png FoxyDoll.png 640px-Foxy2InPartsAndService.png BonnieFoxyHall.png|Foxy i Bonnie na korytarzu 600.png|Foxy i Mangle na Korytarzu FoxySpriteWalkRight.gif FoxySlumpedSpriteSAVETHEM.png Foxy_Icon.png Foxy Sprite Gif.gif|Foxy z minigry w FNAF3 Foxy_Desarmado.png|Foxy w Minigame z FNAF3 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fnaf Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Halucynacje